


Jack.exe

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Spooky Scary Bedtime Story!, Have Fun Sleeping Tonight!, Sort of AntiJack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JackSepticEye creepypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack.exe

Most of us know JackSepticEye,right?I personally love his videos.The energetic style and hilarious moments are the kind of stuff I watch on YouTube.I watched every video he uploaded on the correct day,and I knew that his upload schedule was two a day.So when a third video appeared,I was confused."Maybe it's an extra vlog or something,"I thought.But that wasn't the case.It was titled "Jack.exe."

"Okay,that's strange,"I said aloud.But I went ahead and clicked on it.I was met with a black screen.At first I thought my monitor was messed up,as I could hear Jack's voice in the background.Then,the video faded in.Jack sat in his chair,facing away from the camera.Slowly,he turned around.I cannot describe in detail as he stared at me.Jack looked the same as always,but he didn't say anything.And that stare...Dear God that bone chilling stare.And the thing is,he wasn't looking at the camera.He was looking straight at me.

Now I knew this was wrong.This wasn't his normal style.Sure other YouTuber's did creepy stuff like this,but not Jack."Top of the morning to you,Alex,"he spoke."NO FUCKING WAY!"I shouted.How the hell could Jack know my name?I never even met him at Pax before!There was no way he could have found out my name.I remembered that a friend of mine had gone to Pax this summer.Maybe he set up something with Jack.No,that wasn't possible.He didn't like Jack,so he wouldn't do this.

"You are wondering what is going on,aren't you Alex?"Jack asked.His voice wasn't the same either.It was still Irish,but it had an echo around it,and was a bit distorted."What the fuck is going on?"I asked."That's not important right now."I nearly fell out of my chair then.He could hear me?This was messed up.Jack smiled.The video then cut off for a few seconds before coming back,focused on a house.My house."Oh,shit!"I exclaimed.Another blackout.Now it came back on a door.My bedroom door.Banging sounded from the other side of my room.Luckily,I kept my door locked.Scared out of my mind,I ran into the closet.The door opened.A faint green glow appeared on the floor.In a heavily distorted voice,Jack spoke two words.

"Game over."


End file.
